1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to advertising instrumentalities and methodologies and, in particular, relates to an advertising apparatus for a food service or “duty free” cart to provide a means for third party vendors to advertise retail products and services, and/or facilitate immediate recognition of “duty free” sales during domestic and/or international flights.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Food service carts in airplanes are typically utilized to distribute food and drinks during a flight. In international flights, the food service or “duty free” cart may be used for “duty free” sale of goods, items, liquor, electronic equipment, etc.
One difficulty encountered with the “duty free” sale of items during a flight is the passenger's inability to recognize that such sale is taking place. In particular, during the “duty free” sale period, the flight attendant typically advances the food service cart down the aisle for potential sale of items to the passengers. However, the cart often is not recognizable to the passenger as a “duty free” cart for selling “duty free” items, but, in most instances, is viewed as a food cart for the mere distribution of food and drink items. Thus, the passenger has no advance notice of the ability to purchase items from the “duty free” cart. As a direct consequence, the sale of “duty free” items does not realize its potential during an air flight.